<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addict by ksubksub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873377">Addict</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksubksub/pseuds/ksubksub'>ksubksub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hot, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Timeskip, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Ushiwaka - Freeform, oikawa gay bestfriend, ushijima - Freeform, ushijima is a suave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksubksub/pseuds/ksubksub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knows the rules. You’re familiar with these things. Get in. Get laid. Get out. And you had the best shit with the hottest stranger of your life at your ex-boyfriend’s wedding.</p><p>Ushiwaka doesn’t care about the rules. He wants more than just a one night with you.</p><p>And you finds him too addicting to pass up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit. Shit. Shit. Oikawa? I need you here!" running frantically in my closet trying to zip up my new black tube dress but failing miserably. "Damn it."</p><p>Throwing my hands in the air in frustration, i wear my only white pumps and run downstairs into the living room, my bare back completely exposed. Oikawa, my dear friend, is leaning in his perfectly tailored suit against the doorway. A winning smile spread across his face and if I wasn't irritated, I would have stopped to appreciate just how fine he looks.</p><p>"The fuck? Can you zip me up quickly so we can go? The cake should be there over an hour ago!"</p><p>He stopped leaning and start to moves towards me, his expression softening. "It's already delivered."</p><p>My back straightens as the metal of the zipper slides up on my skin. "What? When?"</p><p>"I dropped it off myself because i knew you would be freaking out and making us late."</p><p>"Really?" I ask, looking up at him unconvinced.</p><p>He nods. "Really, sweetie."</p><p>I kiss him quickly on his jaw. "Thanks. You're the best, you know that right?"</p><p>"Of course." His eyes run down my body. "You look amazing. Seriously."</p><p>I whip my hair with my hand. "Duh." He smiles down at me, grinning.</p><p>"You ready for this?" he asks as he put my hair on my shoulder. "We can still back out. I'm all for ditching this shit and go clubbing instead." he searched my face, waiting for my response.</p><p>I exhale and grab his arm, pulling him towards the door. "No, we can't ditch. Besides-" we paused at the door and i grip his broad shoulders,"-I thought you wanted to do bad things with men we'll never see again?" Hot wedding session awaits and I am more than ready to experience it.</p><p>His eyes quickly light up with mischief. There's the naughty Oikawa I know and love. "Oh fuck yes. Let's do this."</p><hr/><p>The streets is crowded with people wandering in and out of shops. I look up and turn around, seeing Oikawa irritatingly stomping his foot in the direction of our car.</p><p>"Seriously, Y/N? Do we have to take the van? My suit is way too nice for that thing and you know what kind of cars those rich bitches will be rolling up in." He motions to his outfit with a sweeping hand as i walk towards the driver's seat.</p><p>"Sorry, but do you have any better idea? Your car is in the workshop and this is my only transportation at the moment."  I open the door and step in, looking over the window at his scrunched up face."And be nice to Zoro. He's been through a lot lately."</p><p>He lets out a sigh. "If i ruin this perfect suit I swear to god... and please explain to me why you named this stupid thing." I ignore his comment and start it up, glaring at him as he climbs in without any further insults.</p><p>"Don't make me put you in the back." I spat as I stepped on the gas.</p><hr/><p>"Holy shit. This place is huge!" Oikawa scream as i pull in to the driveway leading up to the mansion, following a long line of expensive vehicles. I wince gripping the steering wheel, preparing Zoro for the stare he will receive. "Oh my god. See. I fucking told you we would stand out like idiots. Do you realize we're sandwiched between a Bugatti and Lamborghini. A fucking Lamborghini." I swallow the lump in my throat. Oikawa's right. My van is completely out of place here. My ringtone startles me and i quickly pull it out of my purse, hitting the speaker button.</p><p>"Hey Saeko."</p><p>"Are you here yet? I'm dying to introduce you to Ryu and his girlfriend's insanely hot friends." I giggled at her as we slowly get closer to the parking attendants.</p><p>"Please tell me that one of Tanaka's hot friends prefers balls or holes. I need to get laid and i needed it to happen yesterday." Oikawa is literally bouncing on his seat as i chuckled at him. There is nothing he likes more than a wild no strings attached hookup. And weddings offer the best situation for things like this. Especially weddings with free booze.</p><p>"Actually his friend Hajime didn't even glance at my nearly exposed boobs so you might be good to go there, Tooru." With that information, he begins fixing his already perfectly swept outwards dark brown hair.</p><p>"We're at the valet guys now so we'll be right up." I hit end and stop in front of three guys who eyed Zoro questionably and glance between the three of them, silently asking who will drive it. I step out with my purse and walk towards them. "Here, the gear stick is jammed so don't be afraid to be rough with him." Tossing the keys to the one closest to me, I loop my arms around Oikawa's and watch as the two boys who didn't have to drive Zoro snickered at the one with the keys. I turned my head and laugh at the valet attendant with Oikawa as we follow the crowd into the venue.</p><p>To describe this place as beautiful is an understatement. Damn it. This wedding is going to be beyond chic.</p><p>"There you are. Holy shit, Y/N, you look gorgeous. Can i borrow that dress sometimes?" My beautiful friend is in a turquoise dress with a leather belt, her short bleached hair is decorated with a gold hair pin. "He's going to shit his pants when he sees you," she whispers against my ear as she ends our hug". I'd prefer it if he just dropped dead at the sight of me, but I'm not that lucky.</p><p>"Thanks. You look amazing as usual. How's the bride?" I ask as she greets Oikawa with a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Annoying. Come, you both need to find seats quickly right now. We're about to start." She grasps my hand and I pull Oikawa behind me as we walk into the room labeled The Great Hall.</p><p>"Okay, where are all the hot boys at?" Oikawa searches the room. The boy is on hunt and has a predictable thought.</p><p>I shake my head at him. "Could you please try to keep it in your pants during the ceremony?"</p><p>"Anyways, the three equally delicious looking men next to Ryu and his girlfriend over there are his friends. And Hajime--" she meets Oikawa's anxious eyes,"--is the one next to the two empty seats. So you guys should hurry up and grab them before someone else does. Shit." She glances down at her watch and pushes us forward into the room. "Sit. Hurry." She walks away on her heels as I stare down the center aisle where the bride will be walking down any minute. </p><p>"Come on." I grab Oikawa's sleeve and pull him with me towards the left side of the room, walking quickly between the rows of chairs until we stop at the fifth row. Tanaka and his beautiful girlfriend glances up and smiles at me. "Excuse me," I say softly. I step between their legs and the chair in front of him, trying to quickly make my way to the two empty seats. There isn't much space to fit through and I awkwardly scoff at the thought of my six foot friend doing the same thing right behind me. The lights starts to dim, signaling that  the ceremony is about to start so i move faster, Oikawa pushing up against my back.</p><p>"Oh shit." My heel slips on a slippery spot and I fall backwards, crashing straight into the lap of the man sitting two seats away from Tanaka's girlfriend. His hands quickly grab my waist and i gasp at the contact Oh great. Good job. Glancing down slowly, I see the sexiest pair of hands I've ever laid my eyes on. They're big, his long fingers gripping tightly on my hips. I hear a few muffled laughs coming from behind me. My eyes shoots up to meet Oikawa's who is grinning widely, glancing behind me at whoever's lap I am sitting on. I stand up quickly and turned around, getting the first real look at the man. "Oh shit." I gasp, seeing a small smile form at the corner of his perfect lips. Oh god.</p><p>"You already said that." Holy fucking shit that voice. Are you kidding me? With that voice? Low and sweet, I can almost taste it. My eyes quickly scan his face as Oikawa nudges me in the back, telling me to move forward with his eyes. Fuck him. He can wait a second and allow me to enjoy this creature in front of me. He has a muscular yet lean built. He has a dark olive-brown hair and matching olive colored eyes. Oh my god, is this guy for real? He could be a fucking model with these looks.</p><p>"I... uh... sorry." Glueing my lips together into a straight line after my poor attempt to form a sentence, I move quickly an fall back into the chair closest to the aisle, my heart beating rapidly out of my chest.</p><hr/><p>"What the fuck was that?" Oikawa whispers as he sits down next to me, blocking my view entirely of the hottest guy I have ever seen in person.</p><p>"I don't know. I fell."</p><p>"You're such a whore you did that on purpose. Oh god he's hot." Oikawa leans back a bit and I meet the man's eyes before I drop my head, my cheeks instantly flushing."Did he get hard? Is he huge? He looks huge."</p><p>I gasped loudly and cover my mouth afterwards. "God, you have zero filter on your mouth. He does look huge though, right?" We giggle and make funny gestures at each other as the wedding music begins to play.</p><p>"I bet he's bigger than that ex of yours," he teases and my eyes widen.</p><p>"Are you serious? My ring finger is probably bigger than him."</p><p>His mouth falls open. "I fucking knew he had a little little. You never admitted it."</p><p>"Yup." I wiggle my pinky finger as he cracks up. "We should have gotten his bride a toy as her wedding gift. She's gonna need it."</p><p>Oh my god. Oikawa mouths as I glance up to the front of the room. My eyes instantly fall on the groom who is now standing next to his groomsmen. Fucking hell he looks good. I was hoping he got fat.</p><p>"You okay?" Oikawa whispers and I nod, slowly turning in my seat so that I can see the bridesmaids walking down the aisle. They all wearing coral-colored dresses that swept along the floor with each step they take. I smile at the flower girl as she sprinkles flower petals along the path. I adore the beautiful room and my eyes meet Saeko's as she stands by the door.</p><p>"You okay?" she mouths.</p><p>"Whatever," I reply. She steps up and opens the double door, allowing the bride to walk through with her father.</p><p>I spend the rest of the ceremony staring down in to my lap at my fingers. To my surprise, I'm not emotional at all. Wedding usually turned me into a blubbering idiot but today, at this wedding, I don't feel anything. I guess a part of me should feel a bit sad. Not because my ex-boyfriends is getting married to someone other that me, but because I wasted two years of my life on a relationship that almost broke me. And seeing him again is a reminder of all that time wasted. An annoying reminder. Of course, I always let him believe that he got me off. I had to give the guy something. Raising my head, I glare at the sight of him. You're welcome, dick.</p><hr/><p>"There you two are." Saeko coming over to us after the ceremony ended a few minutes ago. "Well I only have a few minutes to spare before I have to get the bridal party lined up to coming in so--" she steps in between me and Oikawa and loops her arms around us,"--go over there where there is three hot guys for y'all." pushing us forward and leaving us alone.</p><p>"Y/N, It's nice to finally meet you. This is Kiyoko." He holds out his hand to me with a smile as I shake it and smile at Kiyoko. </p><p>"Yeah you too, Tanaka."</p><p>He shakes Oikawa's hand while my eyes strain not to look at the man standing directly to my left. "And these are my colleagues and mates, Iwaizumi, Satori, and Ushiwaka," he says, motioning his hand. Ushijima. Of course that's his name. A guy like this wouldn't be named something not sexy like Hinata or Goshiki. I shake Satori and Iwaizumi hands as they say how nice it is to meet me. I begin biting the inside of my cheek as I turn my body to Ushiwaka.</p><p>"Y/N, I believe we've met earlier." He extends his hands and I place mine in his without any hesitation. Grasping his big hand.</p><p>"Yes, I'm so sorry about that." Not really.</p><p>Still holding my hand he leans in a bit, his breath warming my face. “I’m not. Let’s go get a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI AGAIN holy shit thanks for the kudos and hits yall. Back at it again enjoy this shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N, I believe we've met earlier." He extends his hands and I place mine in his without any hesitation. Grasping his big hand.</p><p>"Yes, I'm so sorry about that." Not really.</p><p>Still holding my hand he leans in a bit, his breath warming my face. “I’m not. Let’s go get a drink.”</p><p>I stumble a bit at the closeness of his face to mine, but somehow manage to nod in agreement to his request. Finally dropping my hand, I meet Oikawa's eyes and he winks at me before I turn and walk side by side with Ushijima to the bar. </p><p>"What can I get you?" the bartender asks and I realize after long silent moment that Ushijima is waiting for my order, staring at me.</p><p>"Oh, um, jack and coke please."</p><p>The handsome next to me raises his eyebrows at my drink selection, but choose to keep silent about it. I realize and I'm not gonna order martinis and fruity drinks that cost eight dollars a piece.</p><p>"I'll have the same." He says as I try not to stare at his profile, which is an extremely difficult task. This man is too beautiful not to stare at. The  bartender handed my drink and immediately take a large sip. "So, I don't think I've ever met a woman named Y/N before. And I definitely don't think I've ever had a Y/N fall into my lap." His lips touch his glass and I stare a bit longer than I mean to as the liquid slips into his mouth. And I am now suddenly jealous of his beverage.</p><p>"So, bride or groom?" I ask, watching his confusion turn into realization.</p><p>He smiles behind his glass. "Bride, sort of. I don't really know her but I've worked with her father. He invited the four of us, plus Ryu's girlfriend." His hands motion towards Satori, Tanaka, and Kiyoko. I shake my head as I realize that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are already missing. Predictable Oikawa. "You?"</p><p>I sigh. "Groom, unfortunately."</p><p>He steps closer, brushing his suit jacket against my bare arm and tilting his head down towards me. "Really? Why, sweet Y/N, does it sound like you really know the groom?"</p><p>Sweet Y/N? Oh my. I glance up into his eyes. "Because I really know the groom. He's my ex."</p><p>His eyes widen and leans back. "Seriously?"</p><p>I nod. "Cheating ex to be specific."</p><p>"Fuck. Thats sucks. I mean, isn't it awkward for you? Why are you even here?"</p><p>I laugh slightly and point through the crowd towards the dessert table with my free hand. "You see that three tier deliciously constructed wedding cake?" He nods and searches my face. "My best friend, the wedding planner ask the generous Y/N to drop that here." I ignore the fact that Oikawa is the one who dropped the cake here by himself.</p><p>He chuckled. "I see, Ma'am." I proudly smile as the DJ softens the music.</p><p>"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I ask everyone to direct their attention to the front entrance. The lovebirds has arrived!" The crowd cheers and whistles as each bridesmaid and paired groomsmen line up at the door. I feel a pair of lips brush against my ear and freeze, my pulse instantly racing.</p><p>"You interested in watching this?" His face is dangerously close to mine as his scent that is now filling my lungs. He smells like citrus and I have sudden urge to bury my face into his neck and inhale him deeply.</p><p>"Not really," I reply softly, glancing up to his olive orbs. Nodding once, he grips my elbow and pulls me through the crowd, stopping in front of the dessert table.</p><p>"Wow. I thought the flowers were real. Can we really eat those?" He wowed as he eyed the cake. Clearly amazed.</p><p>I chuckled. "I tried those last time. They are insanely sweet and practically dissolve on your tongue once the heat of your mouth touches the sugar."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at me as he straightens up. "God. You make that sound so dirty," he says in a low voice. I shrug as if to silently portray that I always made things sound dirty which seems ridiculous even in my head. No big deal, just how I talk.</p><p>"And now it's time for the bride and the groom's first dance."</p><p>My eyes flick to Ushijima who is now sucking on a piece of ice. He bites it hard and lets it slide down his throat as he leans down, his nose brushing against my temple. I freeze.</p><p>"You said earlier that the groom is your ex, right?" I swallow loudly and wanting to block everything around me that isn't him in this moment. It's only his breath on my face, his scent, and the slightest contact of his skin against mine. "Did the two of you ever sneak off at a wedding and fuck each other's brains out?"</p><p>????????? Did he just say that? My eyes shoot open and my mouth drops. Can I respond honestly to that? Would he like it if I told him exactly what I want to say? I was searching for the appropriate words when Oikawa appears out of nowhere, out of breath.</p><p>"Hey there, I need a moment." He grabs my hand, giving flirty looks at Ushijima and pulls me towards our table.</p><p>I glare at him. "This better be an emergency for me to allow you to pull me away from that conversation. He just basically saying that he wanted to do me into tomorrow and I'd very much like that." My eyes flick back to Ushijima who is talking to one of the bridesmaid now, her hands playfully pushing at his chest as he speaks. Oh please, you look so desperate.</p><p>Oikawa straightens his tie and pulls his jacket off, slipping it on the back of his chair. "Oh my god, he's direct. But back to the important matter, Iwaizumi just gave me the best blow job of my life."</p><p>My eyes narrowed at his beaming face and he shrinks a bit in his chair. "Seriously, Oikawa? That’s what you had to pull me away from Ushi for? You couldn’t have waited until after I had an orgy to tell me this?” I lean forward and his eyes widen. “And for shit’s sake, what guy hasn’t blown you that you aren’t quickly trying to give the title of best mouth to."</p><p>"That’s not all I needed to tell you." He moves in closer to me, his hand brushing my hair back to reveal my ear. "On our way to our hook up spot, I saw the bride with her lips wrapped around the best man’s dick."</p><p>"WHAT?" I slaps my hand quickly over my mouth as I feel hundreds of eyes on me. "Are you fucking serious?" I say in a much more appropriate tone. He nods just as Saeko storms up to our table.</p><p>"You two bitches are so fucking loud. What’s going on?"</p><p>"Nothing," Oikawa and I say in unison.</p><p>I wasn’t sure we should make Saeko aware of the situation just yet. I’d let her get paid first, and then drop that juicy bomb in her lap.</p><p>I brush my hair off my shoulder and smile sweetly at her. "Are you done with your wedding planning duties now?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.</p><p>"Yes, finally." She rolls her eyes. “That fucking wedding party was a disaster. I’m pretty sure they were all in some giant orgy back there before they walked into the reception.” I meet Oikawa’s eyes and we both try to keep a straight face. The music picks up and Saeko jumps on her heels, reaching out for our hands. “Ooohhh I love this song! Come on. Let’s go show these rich snobs how we shake it in downtown, Baby!”</p><p>“You know it girl,” Oikawa says as I shuffle quickly behind them.</p><p>She makes a quick stop at Some blonde guy's table and my eyes lock on to Ushijima who gives me a playful smile behind his drink. The other boys are talking amongst themselves. “Wanna dance, babe?” Saeko asks before the fluttered guy answered, she plops herself on his lap. Kissing him passionately in front of everyone. I can’t help but blush and glance quickly at Ushijima who notices and smiles at me. My heart beats roughly in my chest at the gesture. Relax, it was just a smile.</p><p>"Jeez. Get a fucking room," Oikawa spats, pulling me in the direction of the dance floor.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p> I pull my hand out of his and quickly walk around the table. I stop in front of Ushjima and lean down, pressing my lips to his ear as he lifts his face to mine. His fingers curl around my arm and the contact makes me dizzy. "Keep your eyes on me," I say and he sucks in a breath. Our eyes are locked and our faces inches apart.</p><p>"How could I not?" he replies softly. I straighten and see the lingering intensity in his stare as Oikawa grab my hand and pulls me out to the dance floor which is now packed with guests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shits about to go down urrmmmmfffttt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>